


They Say We're Losers and We're Alright With That

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Georgie is ALIVE, I tried to be original but failed, I'm not funny ik, M/M, Or???, Prob OOC, Swearing, also tried to be original with the names but failed, another groupchat fic, bad mom jokes, inspired by literally every IT gc fic there is, it's Richard Tozier we're talking about, maybe some pennywise idk, might be a bit OOC idk, no pennywise, not in the past at least, rated T for Tozier, the losers were born 00
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: Another gc fic





	They Say We're Losers and We're Alright With That

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ur so original Saga!!!
> 
> I wanted to write a gc fic, tried to be original but failed, it says it all in the tags.
> 
> You still want to read??? YAY! You're the best!
> 
> If anyone feels like I copied their work, let me know
> 
> Also, English is not my first language.
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy!!
> 
> //Saga

**THE LOSERS CLUB™**

**16:31**

_eddie added bev, ben, mike, richie, Stan and bill to the chat_

**eddie:** ok so we don't have a group chat yet and I just realised we need one

_richie changed their name too trashmouth tozier_

**mike:** aww you picked up eddie's nickname

 **trashmouth tozier:** aWw YoU pIcKeD uP eDdIe'S nIcKnAmE *insert pic of spongebob you know which one*

it kinda fits doesn't it?

trashmouth tozier

_trashmouth tozier changed eddie's name to eddie spaghetti_

**eddie spaghetti:** hey!

stop

you know I hate it

 **trashmouth tozier:** oh shut the fuck up

you know you love it

 **mike:** just change it back then eddie

 **eddie spaghetti:** ...

no

 **mike:** thought so

_trashmouth tozier changed Stan's name to Manly Stanley_

_trashmouth tozier changed bill's name to bi bi bill_

_trashmouth tozier changed ben's name to egg(o)boy_

_trashmouth tozier changed bev's name to marshmallow fluff_

_trashmouth tozier changed mike's name to MJ_

**trashmouth tozier:** that's better, don't you think?

guys

fuck you too

**21:43**

**bi bi bill:** don't you have the spongebob pic richie?

 **trashmouth tozier:** no

eddie deleted it cuz he got sick of me sending it to him all the time

 **marshmallow fluff:** hAHAHAHAH

that's the best thing I've heard

 **bi bi bill:** why is my name bi bi bill tho? I don't stutter anymore

 **trashmouth tozier:** well u used too

and you're bi af

someone please make a bi bi bi video of bill to go with his name

 **marshmallow fluff:** already working on it

 **trashmouth tozier:** great minds, great minds

 **bi bi bill:** you're bi af too richie

 **trashmouth tozier:** never said I wasn't

buuuuut it doesn't go with my name

bi bi richie

that sounds horrible

just like eddie's mom when she's moaning

and I hear that everyday

 **eddie spaghetti:** ew

stop it rich

 **trashmouth tozier:** sToP iT rIcH *spongebob pic*

 **eddie spaghetti:** i'm serious

it's not funny

 **trashmouth tozier:** ok then

 **eddie spaghetti:** great

 **trashmouth tozier:** great

 **eddie spaghetti:** fine

 **trashmouth tozier:** fine

 **Manly Stanley:** Stop with your Sonny and Chad shit.

You guys know they got together later on right?

 **trashmouth tozier:** shut the fuck up stanley uris

 **Manly Stanley:** :((

 **MJ:** speaking of sonny and chad

can you believe sonny with a chance only got 2 seasons???

i'm so sad

 **egg(o)boy:** ikr

 **trashmouth tozier:** BENNYBOYYYYYYY

 **egg(o)boy:** tozier

why is my name egg(o)boy tho?

 **trashmouth tozier:** cuz you're eggboy?

and eggo's are fucking delicious

 **marshmallow fluff:** does that mean that ben's fucking delicious then? ;)

 **trashmouth tozier:** -.-

you know I only have eyes for eds

 **eddie spaghetti:** shut up

 **trashmouth tozier:** cute cute cute

 **eddie spaghetti:** cUtE cUtE cUtE *spongebob pic*

 **trashmouth tozier:** aww, he's learning

 **eddie spaghetti:** -.-

forget it

 **bi bi bill:** we're still here you know

 **trashmouth tozier:** ah thanks for reminding me billiam

bev are you done yet

 **marshmallow fluff:** **bibibill.video**

MIGHTS SEEM CRAZY BUT IT AIN'T NO LIE BABY BI BI BI

 **MJ:** this is the best thing I've seen

*nsync was life

 **Manly Stanley:** How do you know you weren't even born?

 **egg(o)boy:** ur crushing his dreams of being a 90's kid stan

 **MJ:** *sobs* missed it by one year

 **trashmouth tozier:** I thought you were MJ? He was around in the 90's

 **MJ:** haha (hear the sarcasm)

 **bi bi bill:** great now bye bye bye is stuck in my head

 **marshmallow fluff:** bi bi bi*

 **trashmouth tozier:** that video is very bi bev

I love it

 **bi bi bill:** well I have to go now, school night you know

see you tomorrow

 **eddie spaghetti:** bye bill

 **Manly Stanley:** Goodnight Bill.

 **marshmallow fluff:** g'night

 **egg(o)boy:** bye bill!!

 **MJ:** gn bill

 **trashmouth tozier:** bye bill I luv u

or should I say bi bill ;)

 **marshmallow fluff:** that's gay

 **trashmouth tozier:** thanks I try

**23:58**

**trashmouth tozier:** why is nobody answering me?

well thank u guys

y u always ignoring me?

 **eddie spaghetti:** we're trying to fucking sleep

 **trashmouth tozier:** k sry bby boo luv u gn <33

 **eddie spaghetti:** -.-

**Author's Note:**

> eddie: ASKJSHHAHKISJ


End file.
